Equal Exchange
by LizzyBeth010
Summary: Journey though life with Edward and Winry as they go from newly weds to welcoming their first born to becoming a happy family, and discover how well has Edward adapted to life without Alchemy.


I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

* * *

><p>"Winry you look amazing!" May squeaked as she looked at the young woman.<p>

Winry smiled brightly as she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a long cream color bridal gown that hugged her torso tightly before flowing down her hips in a simple a-line pattern ending with a modest train. Pinako had given Winry her Mother's dress the day after Ed had asked her to marry him, she loved the dress but felt it needed a bit of her own personality in it. Since then she had painstakingly added cooper wiring and beading to the bodice giving it the appearance of delicate lace. Winry was proud of the craftsmanship and was happy that she had taken the dress and made it her own, she also knew her Mother would have felt the same.

"Thank you May, I am hoping I will managed to knock the wind out of Ed." she replied with a small smirk on her face, after all these years she still loved to teasing the poor man.

"Sweetheart I think you will manage to that and knock him clear off his feet." replied a voice from behind the girls.

Behind her stood Roy and Riza who both wore warm smiles on their faces as they looked to the young bride. It had been 2 years since Roy had taken the position of Fuhrer from Grumman who was now happily retired living in the Capital.

"I didn't expect to see you two so soon, I thought you would have done your fitting at the Estate. Did something not fit right?" Winry asked as a panic crept up her face. Riza recognizing the fear was quick to extinguish it.

"No Winry everything was perfect I just didn't want to miss to see the dress now that you have finished it, and it was well worth the trip, you look amazing. I love the beading, it really looks like lace. I know your parent would have been proud to see their daughter grown and about to marry a…" Riza was interrupted by loud shooting coming from outside the dress shop.

"HEY WINRY! YOU ALMOST DONE AL AND I ARE GETTING BORED OUT HERE!" Shouted an irritated Ed. Winry looked on as Roy left the small shop and a loud bang was then heard outside seconds later a familiar voice called out.

"Oh second thought Winry take as much time as you need, Al and I will just head home you and May call us when you are ready to be pick up I love you." Called out Ed who sounded like he was in a great deal of pain as Roy walked back into the shop brushing his hands together with a smug look on his face.

"Mustang I hope you didn't burn him too badly I do need him in one piece for the wedding." said Winry.

"Of course he is fine. I just "threatened" him is all, remember he officially works for me now and I reminded him I still haven't approve his time off for your honeymoon." The smug man replied.

Laughter filled the room as Winry began the process of removing the dress and returning to her clothes. She and May had several more errands to run before the rehearsal tonight, and considering the number of government officials both in the wedding party and the guest list the once small event had turned into some what of a circus. Winry had at least managed to keep her wedding party small even if the guest list wasn't thanks to her future husbands job. May had graciously returned from Xing to be her Maid of Honor while Riza had gladly accepted her offer of being her only other Bride's Maid. Edward was grateful for her choices since it made his equally as easy. His brother was his Best Man while Roy was his other Groom's Man which considering his recent married to Riza it made things considerably less awkward.

"Well Riza and I will finish up our final fitting and meet you at the Estate for the rehearsal this evening. The staff has assured me everything is in place for tonight and the dinner in coming along lovely." Roy replied as he left Riza to change.

"Thank you again Mustang for all your help, I know Edward had already thanked you plenty but it's truly amazing what you have done for us." Winry said with slight bow.

"It's the least I can do for the man who helped save the world, I would have done more but I have Riza reminding me how prideful he is."

With a small nod Winry and May made their way out of the shop, wondering for a moment if the two men actually went home or not.

"Okay May where else do we have to go before the rehearsal tonight?" Winry asked as she changed behind the curtain.

"Well according to our list all we have to do is check on the flowers, as well as make sure Ed and Al actually picked up their tuxes. Why they wouldn't let us help them is beyond me, I swear sometimes those two are still little boys." May explained with a slight blush to her cheeks.

As the ladies finished their errands the two Elric brother rush around town so Ed could finish his wedding gift to Winry, as well as pick up their wedding bands that she had designed. The plan was to have his old State Alchemist watch turned into a necklace for Winry to wear with in the inscription changed to remember 09-12-1916 the day he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. He knew this would have more meaning that a thousands gems considering for him this was the closing of one chapter and the beginning of a new. With the small package in tow Edward finally felt a heavy weight was being lifted off his shoulders, he was only a day away from marrying the only woman he had ever loved, and she loved him in return.

"Alright Al lets head back and find our lovely ladies, I am sure by now they are done and ready to go." Ed said as he ushered his younger brother from the jewelry store who was spending a considerable amount of time eyeing a modest diamond engagement ring.

* * *

><p>The brother made their way through town greeting those that past them by, Edward for once was noticed more than his brother since had only been a year since they had returned from their long extended journey and many didn't recognize him without the armor. Once they reached the estate they were greeted by Black Hayate who like always jumped on Al before greeting Ed.<p>

As they made their way into the estate Ed was rendered speechless at the mere sight of the garden where in two days time he and Winry would become husband and wife. He knew Mustang had insisted on taking care of the wedding but the small wedding with just close friends and family they had invision had turned into the event of the year with many of the people who he and his brother had saved in attendance. Not wanting to spoil the surprise any further Ed went to find his future bride inside the estate, and get the long awaited event done and over with so she and he return to their normal lives in Resembool. Just as Ed was losing himself in thoughts of life together with Winry alone he was interrupted by one of the servants.

"Ah Edward, Alphonse good to see you made it here in one piece, Ms. Chang and Ms. Rockbell are waiting for you in the tea room, this way please." As the servant escorted them to the room Edward chuckled to himself thinking it will be Rockbell from only a few more day.

"Ed!" called out a smiling Winry as she went to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him in closer as she kissed him softly.

"So I have to check did you and Al get the tuxes from the taylor?" she asked with a slight worry in her eyes.

"They are being steamed at the cleaners as we speak, Al and I will pick them up tomorrow during our "Man's Day", I also pick up our wedding bands since I was in the area. Now I believe I have earned myself another kiss wouldn't you agree Ms. Rockbell." He asked his golden eyes looking down at her. Winry didn't want to admit it but when he looked at her like that her heart melt. Blink herself out the trace like state he had put her under she whisper softly into his neck before moving to his lips.

"Why yes Mr. Elric I believe you have." Lending in she kissed him with a bit more intensity than she had expected forgetting that both May and Al were in the room. As she felt his hand slide down her waist she remembered where she was and quickly pulled away but not before all parties were left with a slight bit of blush on their cheeks. It was Al who broke the now awkward silence that filled the room.

"So when is the rehearsal set to start again." He asked while trying to avoid eye contact with his brother and Winry.

"I am so sorry May leave it to me to get too carried away in a moment, Al by now is used to it but I should have stopped Mister Smooth Talker here sooner, I hope I didn't embarrass you too much." said a now fully flush Winry.

"No No its okay Winry you two lovebirds are fine." May replied quickly looking at Al for support her statement.

"Seriously Winry its okay, we all have those moments." Al said softly before blushing himself, before Ed and Winry started laughing.

"Excuse me everyone." A servant spoke up quieting the laughter.

"The Fuhrer wanted me to inform you all that the rehearsal will be taking place in the grand stairwell rather than the gardens he wants to surprise the happy couple with the final touches. The rehearsal should began in about 20 minutes and dinner will served afterwards."

"If Ms. Rockbell and Ms. Chang could follow me please, I will show you to where you will make your entrance." Motioning to the two women to follow him.

Winry kissed Ed on the cheek before leaving, while the shy couple beside them brushed hands slightly before parting.

"I will see you soon Ms. Rockbell." Ed called out to Winry as he winked.

"You better not get cold feet!" She called back before grabbing May's hand and began to follow the servant out.

* * *

><p>"So Alphonse how long have you and May been seeing each other?" Ed asked calming while looking away from his brother.<p>

"What I don't know what you are talking about, there isn't anything going on between us." Al weakly defend, knowing full and well that their time together in Xing had been for more than just educational studies.

"Please I am your brother you think I can't tell when you are interested in someone, give me for credit than that. How long has it been?"

"About 2 months into my trip to Xing, I mean I have always marveled at her talent with alchemy but over time it became about more than just that and then one night it happened." Al replied softly.

"What happened Alphonse?" Ed now concerned that his brother had done something unthinkable to May. Realizing his poor choice of words Al quickly corrected himself.

"We confessed our feelings for one another one night while in between towns. And before you get anything impure thoughts in your mind, she and I are more modest than more couples we don't like showing affecting in public. May is very shy, and I don't like the extra any more than she does." Al finished with a stern look on his face.

"Alphonse I couldn't be happier for you, I just wish had told me sooner." Ed said as he went to hug his brother.

"Gentlemen it's time if you will follow me please."

The rehearsal went by in a flash, the dinner even sooner and while the couple was happy to see all their friends and family, but they also knew that tomorrow would be the last day before they became man and wife and rehearsal dinner was as exhausting as it was the main event would be even worse. So bidding farewell to their guests the couple made their way to their respective rooms to gain some much needed rest.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it, and please read and review.<p> 


End file.
